


WORLDS

by misia_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, a dabble in beautiful words, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misia_writes/pseuds/misia_writes
Summary: A short dabble in soft domesticity. Kara's POV of Lena's beauty. Sweetness for slow and cozy days.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	WORLDS

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote one day long ago when I was feeling particularly inspired by a beautiful and soft woman who holds galaxies in her gaze. 
> 
> Would suggest reading this to Rosa Pullman's DAYDREAMING. Enjoy :)

She clenches her pen. Holds it poised over blank paper. She chews a nail. The television buzzes in the background, her roommates breeze past.

Kara looks up, face clearing of the fog permeating her thoughts.

“Hey dude, do you want some pasta?”

She shakes her head, eyes already glazing over as she sinks back into a world of headlines and blaring sirens. Focusing on her article, banal as it may be. Daydreaming.

********************************************************************

She thinks of Lena, her hair flowing down her back like the darkest waves off the California coast at sunset. She thinks of Lena, her eyes as deeply green as a life in the Irish countryside, her jaw chiseled as a marbled Greek goddess on a pedestal of porcelain. Her skin, alabaster as a Romanov’s hands, unmarred by the tribulations of countries – her lips, full as the swells of the Himalayas, dipping and flaring to create perfect kisses along brows. 

Lena holds entire worlds in her mind, galaxies within her body.

Kara understood this when she walked into a house smelling like Christmas, when she came up behind Lena at the stove, grabbing her hips and spinning her around after missing her half the day. She witnessed these galaxies when she pressed up against Lena’s body, when Lena gasped and defiantly lifted her chin, staring her down with that incomprehensible depth in her eyes. When her lips tugged into a lopsided smirk and her right eyebrow arched, because Lena knew what she was worth.

Lena did not miss the crowds of men and women fawning at her feet, staring at her with wide lusting eyes when she went up against them in the boardroom, when her CEO persona intricately deconstructed even the most arrogant board member.

Lena left them gaping with their confidence falling from their hands like water. Kara felt this as she leaned in slowly, breathing Lena’s air, waiting, waiting, for Lena to accept, lean forward and let their lips cling.

Lena’s tongue peeked out to wet her bottom lip, disappearing as she pulled it in with her teeth. Letting it spring back, her mouth formed a pout, her shining lip now reddened and inviting Kara to pull it into her own mouth. Kara dreamily leaned in, but Lena lifted her chin ever so slightly, looking down her nose at Kara. The implied control thrilled her.

Kara understood control when Lena tilted her head forward, dragging the tip of her tongue over Kara’s top lip, just barely dipping inside for a taste. Frozen, her breath came strangled.

Lena’s eyes lit up with mirth, but her laugh disappeared in a gasp as Kara took her mouth in earnest, sucking on her bottom lip before sliding her tongue inside and drawing a tiny moan from the mouth she was worshipping, the green eyes closing almost inevitably. Her hands came up to delicately frame Lena’s face as it fell back, her last vestiges of control with it.

Kara understood what Lena gave her by relinquishing her galaxies to another. For Kara would never be so arrogant as to assume possessiveness over Lena’s body - Lena had the world at her tender fingertips, could own a man at a glance. For Kara, the reverence allowed her was almost a bigger responsibility than she could fulfill.

In this territory, she devoted herself with care and all the gentleness afforded her. This was the place where she gave all she had.


End file.
